


When Bowser isn't Looking!

by Lady_Fairy_Moth



Category: Mario & Luigi RPG (Video Games), Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games), Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: Bowser won't find out, Clubbing, F/M, Gen, House Party, Other, Rave, Wendy is in so much trouble if her dad finds out, she just needs spending money and its fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24953803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Fairy_Moth/pseuds/Lady_Fairy_Moth
Summary: Not Every castle is built the same.  And not everyone wants to treat them like they are either.
Relationships: Mario/Peach Toadstool
Kudos: 10





	When Bowser isn't Looking!

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note: I wrote this for my son and for no other reason. I own nothing but my plot.

There’s not much Mario hadn’t seen before. He had seen everything and has been through everything when he went to get Peach back to her castle. He didn’t think any differently then. When he enters one of Bowser’s castle, he would see something like this. He expected guards, bullet bills, even possibly one of his kids that he had to confront. Not a sledge bro who was offering to take my coat and asking for ten coins, which I hesitantly paid after I saw other toads paying him. I didn’t have a coat, but I was still shocked as he looked around and saw the music blaring the lights flickering and changing colors constantly. And I could see Wendy bowser’s only daughter DJing what was obviously a party.

“Party people, are you ready? Did y’all pay that ten coins entrance fee? This party doesn’t stop till someone stops it!” she said, trying to gauge the audience in front of her. Her headphones were on her set up for the equipment was actually really nice, and she seemed to be enjoying herself. There was a roar of agreement from the party-goers. All those in attendance were already busting a move and putting aside whatever grievance they had. Goomba, Galoomba, Toads, even Shy Guys, and Ninjis were all here dancing it up. I saw a pair of Ninjis twirling and place a kiss on a cheek as they danced towards the middle of the dance floor. The party was in full swing if the refreshments of sodas and root beer server in the back was any indication.

“Now let’s get this party kicking, Peach ain’t being held here, dad can’t stop me, and we all need to party, am I right? Wendy said in her microphone as she dropped the beat and continue to play the music.

The roar was deafening. I was almost tempted to go out and dance too, but I knew princess peach needed me to save her. But I will remember this next time I want to take Peach, Luigi, and Daisy on a nice night out for fun; and no stress for now? I just need to leave. With that, I walked out of the secret club. Somewhat smiling that at least I don’t have to fight them or waste time here and can go to the next castle. I told Luigi to go the one ahead just to scope out the castle out just in case, but seeing how I didn’t have to search this castle, I can just go check on him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Final note: the game this takes place in is nonspecific which is tagged in so many places. it's not very long but it's just a drabble. I wrote this for my son on a whim. He was playing Mario maker and said one particular level looked like a night club and I agreed and decided to write this for him. I doubt this will get much attention or any readers or the like but I hope for those who do read it enjoy and have a nice day.


End file.
